The Virgin Suicides
by jaimek45
Summary: We knew that they knew everything about us though we couldn't fathom them at all. We knew that girls were really women in disguise, that they understood love and even death, and that our job was merely to create the noise that seemed to fascinate them.


**Alright here's this is based off of The Virgin Suicides with Glee characters. I have not decided if I want to change anything major I'll see how I'll feel as the story goes on. I don not own either Glee or The virgin Suicides and no profit was made from this. **

Marley was the first to go. We could hear Mrs. Schuester screaming from across the street while everyone congregated to watch the ambulance pull up to take her out. We heard from Mike, one of the paramedics, what she looked like there. She was calm staring up at the ceiling holding a card with the Virgin Mary on it. She had been in the bathtub filled with water so her hair was soaked. When they brought her out her hair hung everywhere as she watched the crowd gather. She looked at us for a fleeting moment and we all saw her arms and legs were blue. No one knew how long she had been in there by herself. None of us really had time to ask. We all watched silently as they loaded her up and carted her away. Mrs. Schuester followed, in a daze, with her coat as she cries. We return to our game of toss and wait the gossip to start with our mothers.

We can't imagine how it was in the hospital. They kept her there for three days. My mother heard from the nurse that had her case just what she was like. Pale and quiet listening to the beeps of her monitors. She took in everything with an eerie silence and a blank stare. It was no different than how she viewed the rest of the world. As if it somehow bored her just to be in the doctor's presence.

"What are you doing here honey?" He asked her skeptically. "You're not even old enough to know how bad life gets." He looked through some more of his papers as he told the nurse to go get her parents. As she walked from the room she heard the girl's quiet reply.

"Obviously, doctor, you've never been a thirteen year old girl."

My friends and I gathered around the window to watch as the brought all the girls home. We spent most of that summer watching them intently. Their ugly station wagon pulled quietly into the driveway and we stared n awe as they climbed out. There were five Schuester sisters, Marley, the youngest was thirteen. She was wearing flip flops with an old wedding dress that had been chopped off at the knees. Her long brown hair made her look impossibly pale and thin. Rachel was fourteen. She was the object of my affection with long dark hair, like her younger sister, and deep chocolate brown eyes. I licked my lips as she dabbed more lip gloss on hers. Sugar was fifteen. She looked the same as the younger two with her dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Brittany was sixteen and was sweet as far as we all knew. None of us could work up the courage to talk to her. Quinn was seventeen and looked wonderful with her hair chopped short wearing a yellow sundress. No one could understand how Mrs. and Mr. Schuester, our Spanish teacher, had produced such beautiful creatures. We laughed silently to ourselves as Mrs. Schuester ran after the girls carrying a grocery bag followed by a meek and beaten down Mr. Schuester.

Only one boy had ever been allowed in their house. Mike Chang had helped Mr. Schuester had helped decorate his classroom up at the school, and had in return Mr. Schuester had invited him for dinner. He took all typed of pleasure telling us about his experience.

Mrs. Schuester led the table in grace, as the rest of them sat with their heads bowed and hands clasped together. They had all snuck looks in his direction, except for Sugar who was lost in her own thoughts.

"Bless us Lord and these gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our Lord, Amen." Mike had a hard time listening to Mrs. Schuester prayer as he felt a foot rubbing against his leg. He looked across the table at Rachel who was smiling sweetly at him. She was wearing a skimpy halter top which gave him all kinds of ideas about what might be under it. He jumped when he heard Mrs. Schuester gasp.

"Rachel put a shirt on this instant." She rolled her eyes at the fact that her mother just noticed her lack of sleeves as she grabbed the sweater from the back of her chair. Brittany smiled at him as she poured him some more tea and offered him Ham.

"Ham?" He nodded and grabbed the plate from her.

"So how about the game last night?" Mr. Schuester asked excited for another man to talk to.

"Oh… yea… great game." Mike had said trying his best to ignore the feel of Rachel's foot on his leg.

"Are you on the football squad Mike?" Mrs. Schuester asked politely.

"Uh, no… I play, but I'm not actually on the team." He told us about the evil little grin Rachel gave before addressing him.

"Do you like to wrestle?" She said staring at him as she played with her mashed potatoes. He choked slightly on his food as Sugar and Brittany giggled at him. He said Cecilia had followed her mother into the kitchen going on about some animal.

"The Brazilian Turbot frog was added to the endangered species list, that's the third animal this year." Cecelia was desperately trying to get her mother's attention, but was waved off and handed more dishes.

"May I use the restroom?" Blaine asked timidly.

"Why yes Mike, It's just on your left." She pointed to the restroom. As he went to open the door they both heard giggling and whispering some from the other side. She smiled politely at him before speaking again. "Why don't you use the one upstairs, just go through Marley's room down the hall." He smiled his thanks and turned to go up the stairs. He said it wasn't hard to figure out which room was hers. She had her name scrawled across it in big letters. As he looked around the bathroom he pulled out a small tube of lipstick from the mirror cabinet. He jumped as someone knocked sternly on the door.

"Uh… hold on." He fumbled to put it back into its correct spot. He opened the door to see Rachel staring at him knowingly.

"I thought you had died in there." She teases stepping passed him. He said she looked beautiful standing there with her hair around her face as she just stared at him like some new form of life. "Are you done? Because I need something." He said her laugh was throaty and perfect. He watched motionless as she reached into the cabinet for something. "It's private. Do you mind?" Not knowing what else to do he rushed down the stairs ready to leave the house.

"Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Schuester. It was wonderful" He smiled turning to rush out. He heard the girls as he rushed out the front door slamming it behind him.

June began "The year of the suicides" and was also the beginning of fish fly season. When each year our town was covered by those ephemeral insects, and our parents bonded together to sweep away the brown scum over our street. Ms. Pillsbury, who lived down the street, told us she saw Marley the day before she attempted suicide. Marley had been standing there in her thrift store wedding dress staring at her car which was covered in fish flies.

"You better get a broom honey." She smiled down at the girl.

"They're dead. They only live twenty-four hours. They hatch, they reproduce, and then they croak. They don't even get to eat." She stared quizzically down at the bugs before stick her hands into them.

My father, like everyone else, gave his opinion on what had happened as my mother and Mrs. Pillsbury listened.

"It's like everything else in this sad society. They didn't have a relationship with God." He began to water the flowers that adorned our front yard.

"That girl didn't want to die." My mother began. "She just wanted out of that house."

"She wanted out of that decorating scheme." Ms. Pillsbury smiled at my mother as I rolled my eyes in disgust behind them.

The most popular theory was that Rory Flanagan was to blame. He was tall and he thought he was the coolest as he strutted down the street everyday. Rory was an immigrant kid who was staying with relatives until his family got settled in New Mexico. He was the first boy in our neighborhood to wear sunglasses, and within a week of his arrival, he had fallen in love. The object of his desire wasn't Marley, but Kitty Wilde. He use to watch her as she played tennis on her family's court exclaiming that he loved her. When Kitty Wilde left to vacation in Switzerland with her family, Rory denounced God, and to prove the validity of his love, he jumped off the roof of his relative's house. Marley had watched as he cried out his love for Kitty once more and fall from the roof into a patch of bushes. He quickly stood up brushing his pants off and sauntered away. All Marley could talk about was Rory Flanagan. She'd spend all of study hall looking up Ireland in the encyclopedia.

My mother told me they made Marley start going to a therapist. He would hold up ink blots and she would be a wise ass about it.

Marley watched as Mr. Figgins held up another card.

"Banana." She said flatly. He held up another.

"A swamp." She mused

"An Afro." She was growing tired of this childish nonsense.

We all gathered around Jesse St. James to hear him tell how he was the first to find Marley. He looked like a miniature version of his father which both scared and intrigued us.

"She sprayed the place man. There was blood everywhere!" He exclaimed throwing his hands out.

"You actually saw Marley in the bathtub?" Ryder asked astonished.

"I was the one who found her! I was in the storm cellar under my house, and there's all these tunnels-you can get into anyone's house… So I came up in the Schuester's basement… and I didn't hear the mom or anything… I could just hear someone upstairs, I went up-thinking I gotta see one of those Schuester girls taking a shower- and I walk in and see blood everywhere…" When Jesse told us this we believed him because he was the son of Sammy "the shark" St. James and we knew about his escape tunnel that lead to the storm sewers. A few years earlier a team of workmen had come and hung up tarps, and after a week left an artificial tree trunk made out of cement in their front lawn. Sammy St. James had said it was a Barbecue and the papers said it had cost 50,000 dollars to install, and we never saw one hamburger grilled on it.

Marley's doctor had told her parents that she should interact more with young men her own age. The Schuesters being extremely conservative did not like this idea. They had come home telling him they would think about it. From that time on, the Schuester house began to change. Almost everyday, and even when she wasn't keeping an eye on Marley, Rachel would Suntan on her towel wearing a swimsuit that caused the knife sharpener to give her a fifteen minute demonstration for free and following the the doctor's orders, two weeks after Marley got home from the hospital, Mr. Schuester had persuaded his wife to allow the girls to throw the first and only party of their short lives.

Ryder marveled to us that Marley knew how to spell his name as I sat back on the lawn dreaming about Rachel and her deep chocolate brown eyes. When we arrived Mrs. Schuester showed us to the basement. It was decorated in party balloons and construction paper stars. There were party cups off to the side filled with homemade punch. The girls stood there staring at us, studying us, with smiled plastered on their faces. Brittany had obviously had her done by Sugar as it was pulled back in her sister's trademark tight ponytail. Quinn stood there in another pastel colored sundress. Marley sat off to the side her wrist bandages had plastic bracelets and necklaces taped to it. Rachel tried her best to comfort the girl. Sugar had on some bright pink lipstick. The lights behind them almost created halos for them causing them to look like five angels standing before us. Brittany made her way across the room first shaking hands with Artie.

"Hi I'm Artie." She smiled

Sugar walked over to use with a smiled plastered to her pink lips.

"Do you want any punch?" She waved towards the cups.

I watched silently as Rachel made her way towards me in a tight dress. I gulped as she brushed up against me with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Rachel." She extended her hand. I took it shyly before replying.

"I'm Finn." It was very obvious that we were all uncomfortable pushed together like this. Marley sat on a barstool away from the rest of the group while Sugar and Brittany sat down to a game of Chinese checkers.

Ryder stood there talking animatedly with Quinn.

"So how did your S. go?" She turned and smiled politely at him.

"Okay…do you know where you're applying yet?" She looked at him as if he held all the worlds' secrets in his answer.

"Well, my parents are pushing for Yale, that's where my dad went…" As I hear there conversation next to me I stare across the room at Rachel who's standing by her baby sister. She catches me and I quickly avert my gaze. Finally I work up the courage to go talk to her and she smiled warmly at me. I notice her sister's and my friends have followed me. We chat animatedly. I notice out of the corner of my eye as Marley stands up silently and walks across the room to her mother.

"May I be excused?" She asks quietly.

"If that's what you want honey, but it's your party." Mrs. Schuester smiles at her tenderly as she watches Marley pick at the bandages on her wrist. "Alright, go up then, we'll have fun without you."

We all watch out of the corner of our eyes as Marley ascends the stairs. We talk for a few more minutes before the record ends and Rachel walks silently across the room to change it. Before it can start we all hear a loud thud and begin to look around.

"Oh, my God." Mrs. Schuester exclaims as she rushes up the stairs following Mr. Schuester. We all follow curious to see what was going on. Wondering to ourselves what we might privy to. Mrs. Schuester was almost afraid to go outside as she stood there stiff against the Banister. We walk outside to see Mr. Schuester struggling with something on the garden fence. It takes a few minutes, but we begin to see what he holding on to. Marley is impaled on the spike of the garden fence. His hands are placed gently under her neck and knees as he holds her. The cut is so clean we can't see any blood and she appears to be balancing as if she's a magician's assistant as her dress billows in the winds. We stare dumbfounded as Mrs. Schuester makes the girls turn away. We finally walk back over to my house and watch awkwardly from my front lawn as the ambulance pulls up and has to cut the section of the fence away that had Marley sitting on it.

We didn't understand why Marley had killed herself the first time and we understood it even less when she did it twice. Sam had picked the lock on Marley's diary; we got it from Skip Ortega the plumber's assistant who had found it next to the toilet in the bathroom. Artie the Brain decoded it.

We hung on Artie's every word as he told us about Marley.

"Emotional Instability…Look at the dots over the I's. All over the place." He pointed to what he was talking about. "Basically what we have here is a dreamer. Somebody out of touch with reality. When she jumped, she probably thought she would fly." Sam took the diary from him and began to read.

"Thursday, mom made creamed corn for dinner. It's the worst, looks like puke." He read quietly.

"Mary chipped her front tooth on the monkey bars acting like an idiot. She made a big scene and had to go get it capped. It looks normal. I guess." Artie took the next page. "I told you she had capped teeth." He said excitedly. I rip the diary from him and begin to flip through the pages trying to find something exciting.

"Here give me that…the elms… how many pages can you write about dying trees?" She really was a confusing girl. "Here's something." I begin to read. "Flanagan jumped off the roof today over that rich bitch Wilde. How stupid can you be?" We look around in disappointed that we haven't found anything good yet. "Today we went out on a boat. It was cold, I wore a blue fuzzy sweater that mom hates. We saw a couple of whales…" I imagine Rachel's glee at watching the whales. It makes me smile I come back to reality as Sam rips the diary from my hands and begins flipping through the pages until he finds something and begins to read.

"Rachel lost it over Brody Weston, the garbage man; she'd wake up at five in the morning and hang out casually on the front steps- like it wasn't totally obvious. She wrote his name in marker on all her bras and underwear- and mom found them and bleached all the "Brodys" out- and Rachel was crying on her bed all day." I seethe secretly at Brody's luckiness.

And so we started to learn about their lives, coming to hold collective memories of times we hadn't experienced. We felt the imprisonment of being a girl, the way it made your mind active and dreamy, and how you ended up knowing what colors went together. We knew that they knew everything about us though we couldn't fathom them at all. We knew that girls were really women in disguise, that they understood love and even death, and that our job was merely to create the noise that seemed to fascinate them.

**Alright it's pretty straight forward. Let me know what you think? Please read and review.**


End file.
